Goldie Johnson
Goldie Johnson is the wife of Atticus Johnson. She marryed him when they became 16 & moved into Johnson's house in Shell Cottage. Johnson had to constantly move around Madagascar in his campaign for the Royal Court position during the first year of their marriage. The two separated during the second year as Johnson had to stay in Wolfenstein for the Royal Court meetings. In that year, Goldie had became pregnant & was incapable of moving out of Shell Cottage to live with her husband in Wolfenstein & was often visited by Goldie Finch, who visited her on the times she visited Shell Cottage. Johnson later miscarryed her first pregnancy when she developed a cancer in her uterus. She had a second pregnancy, but was forced to abort it when the cancer flamed up. Finally, she had a witch doctor use the best medicine he could to cure her cancer & had a third & final pregnancy & gave birth to a boy named Atticus Johnson II. Bio Early Years Goldie's maiden name is unknown. She grew up & decided to go to a public school rather than the Academy. While at public school, she met Harold Finch, age 14. Engagement & Infidelity At the age of 16, Goldie was proposed to by Finch, age 18. Finch was engaged to her & they were scheduled to marry after a year. However, 9 months into the engagement, Goldie discovered Harold making out with a girl named Marilyn James, who Goldie disliked in school. Goldie went before the church & broke the engagement. Atticus Johnson Atticus Johnson, who was Goldie's age, had a crush on Goldie since he was 14. Johnson approached Goldie & they began to date & eventually, Johnson asked if Goldie was marryed, she said she was engaged to someone, but broke up with him & Johnson asked if she would marry him. Goldie was amazed to learn & told Johnson that his best friend, Marcus Finch, was the younger brother of the exact same person that Goldie had been engaged to & broke up with & she commented that Harold Finch was a "no-good, low-down, inconsiderate, cheating, lying, loudmouth, lazy bum" & she said that if he's not a crook, it's because he did not have the brains or ambition to become one. They marryed on December 25, 155 B.C. Marriage Their relationship was strained by the Madagascan government until the third year of their marriage. Separation During their engagement, Johnson had become a Democratic candidate as staff chief of the Madagascan Royal Court. This was a once-in-a-lifetime offer for the court as candidates that declined it were never picked again. Johnson began campaigning with Marcus Finch, who was his running mate for head delegate. Johnson had to move around the Empire to win votes & won the election. However, the victory caused Johnson to have to book hotel rooms around Wolfenstein to be around for court cases & he failed to be able to come home ot Shell Cottage, where Goldie now lived. He was only around a few times. Pregnancy First In the second year of their marriage, Johnson was able to take time off to return home. A few weeks after he left, it was discovered that Goldie was now impregnated. She was to have a son named Atticus Johnson II. But her pregnancy was short-lived when cancer developed within her uterus & her fetus was miscarryed in February 153 B.C.. Rape In April 153 B.C., Julien XII was assassinated by a group of conspirators. Inky, one of them, was assigned to kill Atticus Johnson, but lost his nerve & never made an attempt on Johnson's life. After escaping into Julienville & the sinking of the conspirator's boat, Inky headed deep into Madagascar. He went to Shell Cottage, where Royal Security had not put up posters of him. Inky asked if he could stay at Goldie's house when he knocked on the door. Ironically, Inky was staying at the same house of the man of whom he was supposed to kill. During the five days Inky was living in the Johnson household, Goldie cared over Inky & one night, Inky asked her if she feel the bed for him & when she laid down, Inky got on top of her & pinned her to the bed. Stripping her naked, he then molested Goldie, had intercourse & kissed her heavily. Second Atticus Johnson II Second War of Madagascar & Africa Death